


golden breeds

by Revantio



Category: Naruto
Genre: And he's going to conquer the world, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kakashi is so done, Master Summon Naruto, Probably too fast paced so i will re-write this later, Summons Loves Naruto, i wrote this at 2 am, no kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Kurama watched as the future unravels before it.Its clumsy, moron, dumb, obnoxious, loud host is going to be great. He's going to give everyone hope. And even if Kurama wants nothing than to watch the world burn down to ashes, it is not that ignorant to the last will of its Old Man, and so, the mightiest bijuu decided to help.(Later, one Naruto Uzumaki would stare to the world, to the wary allies and adults around him, and frowns."If i really want to take over the world, why do you think i haven't done that already? You can't even face my sweetest one."Obviously, they are frightened.)





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i keep posting new works whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy im so insufferable lmao. Thanks for reading, everyone!

The kid is being a moron host.

From behind the crumbling bars, it tried his absolute best on channeling its demon chakra to heal its blond brat host. The eleven-years old kid just fell down from the fucking cliff and have to drag Kurama on dying. While dying is actually tempting for the bijuu, it isn’t really ready to die before it could burn the whole world down. So no, thanks.

It growled, teeth seethed and its tails swished as it stands its ground in the middle of sewer-themed mind. The fucking chains has begun to tie it down to death, but Kurama is not going to let them drag itself down. And Kurama is not the strongest, most ambitious _bijuu_ for nothing.

Kurama needs something to heal the kid, fast. Apparently its demon chakra is still not enough. It can’t risk the kid dying because overdose on demonic chakra, damn it. Kurama racked its brain, trying to think of _something_ when it remembered an ancient seal to command time.

If Kurama could reverse time a bit—just a little bit and prevents the kid from falling—

The orange fox doesn’t even think about consequences and it claws channels its chakra down and began drawing the design of the seal on the  water-covered-floor. It took every last bit of its patience and strength to remain firm in the middle of crumbling gate, fighting prickling annoying chains which drags it down. Kurama uses every last bit of its chakra to activate the seal.

And suddenly, it could _see_.

Kurama could see the blond kid and his friends, standing side by side. The fox could see the older version of its host, standing at the top of itself, glowing golden with a giant snake and giant slug on the left and right side of him. It could see its host standing in front of his own army, running forward to the Rikudo-Sannin-forsaked-Juubi. Kurama could see how the dead was brought back to life, it could see its host smiling to the annoying human who sealed him—his father.

And then, Kurama realized, this is _reality_. It is what will happen. Its time commanding seal caused this... slip, rift on time as Kurama could see flashes of future.

But before it could think more about that—with more growls and snarls it reversed the time to an hour before the fucking accident, and—

**“—STOP, BRAT! TURN AROUND AND LEAVE! _NOW_!”**

Kurama watched, with a satisfied grin, as the kid in orange widened his eyes, obviously gaped in horror when he heard Kurama’s voice, and quickly turns around and runs away.

Now, Kurama is, by no means, a peaceful and kind fox. Again, it would do anything to watch the world burn, to watch the humans crushed and fall to its knees but...

But it also knows that the image of his host, surrounded by the nine of them, having a _civilized_ conversation, is what it has been waiting for millenia. It started to think the old man was senile and too naive when he said that world peace is possible by a single child right before he died. Kurama has forgotten how was it like to believe someone, to have someone who act as an equal to them, the bijuu. It has forgotten how it feels to have hope.

But now, Kurama knows that in the near future, the prophecy will be fulfilled.

Kurama hesitates.

It could just let Fates runs themselves, watches the full story unfold, _but_ , but now it already knew the end of it anyway, so why not make a different route? It’s boring to watch a show you already saw, right? A wicked grin formed on its fox snout as it sent waves and waves of chakra to the outside world; along with them its memories of future, along with them a message for the creatures beyond.

Along with them, a different tale of the child of prophecy carved by Fates.

.

.

_In another world, Naruto would be saved by his ANBU guard, who would bring him back to his apartment and wordlessly left Naruto alone, again. In another world, he would left the cliff forever, and continued his pranks to the village._

.

.

Naruto panics.

What his slow mind could comprehend right now is that Mizuki is a traitorous bastard, that the villagers hate him so much because he’s a nine-tailed demon, and that Iruka-sensei is very angry to Mizuki. He tightened the scroll on his back and swallowed. The battle seems to be going on forever and Naruto hates it when he can’t do anything.

Then—a giant _shuriken_ was summoned by Mizuki and it flew straight for Naruto’s head and Iruka-sensei—

“NARUTO!”

He snapped too late, perhaps. The _shuriken_ is too close and Iruka-sensei is too far and—and _he’s going to die._

Naruto leaned back, how he loathed to admit that yes, he is scared; and fell down with a thud. His blue eyes widened when instead of death by form of giant shuriken impaled his head, a pristine white, eight-tailed fox stood in front of him. It growled to the shuriken in its mouth, and crushed the metal to pieces with its fangs.

The blond gaped. Iruka-sensei gaped. Mizuki gaped.

Then, the white, _giant_ fox turned to face Mizuki, bared its claws and seethed its teeth menacingly to the white-haired _jounin_. Its eight tails swishing all over the place, and it hung its head low. Suddenly, Naruto knows that this fox is on his side and he is relieved to know that.

Mizuki was never stand a chance against it.

.

.

_In another world, Iruka Umino would be fast enough that he took the damage for himself, and strugling in pain from protecting his student. In another world, the Shadow Clone jutsu would be the fall of Mizuki, with the Kyuubi’s chakra._

.

.

Iruka-sensei is wary. He keeps glancing to the white fox and the unconscious body of Mizuki on another side of the clearing—his hands bent on unnatural angle and there’s a big laceration on his body which leaks blood.

He stands between Naruto and the white, big fox. While the _jounin_ is rigid and obviously trying to look menacing in front of the fox who is five times bigger than him, Naruto is looking at the fox with incredulity.

Naruto could understand that the white fox is amused to Iruka-sensei. It— _he_ —is amused that this human tried to stand menacing when he obviously cannot. Yet he respected the human for protecting the younger of his kin.

(In the back of his head Naruto don’t—Naruto doesn’t understand how why and how did he understand it. But he’s never one to try to understand technical details so.)

“Er,” Naruto said, breaking the silence and make his blue eyes meets the fox's ruby ones, and he flashed his most brightest grin, “Thank you very much, ‘tebayo!”

Iruka-sensei looks at Naruto with wide eyes they could probably jumps out of his skull.

But, to their surprise, the white fox bows his head in respect and Naruto knows that he’s smiling—however a fox smile is. Then—Naruto blinks. He walked forward, and will pass Iruka-sensei if not for the adult whohold his hand and send a warning yet worried glare to him.

Naruto grinned to his _sensei_ , “It’s okay, Iruka-sensei! He is not a bad fox! He just wants to talk to me!”

“ _What_?”

The blond rolls his eyes, grins again as he pats Iruka-sensei’s hand which gripped his, and pulls himself away. Now, standing right in front of the fox and staring straight to his ruby eyes, Naruto tilted his head. The fox asked him to lift his hand. Naruto does so, and waits.

His snout touched Naruto’s outstretched hand and for a moment, nothing happens. Then, a red glow formed on the back of his palm; the glow formed a design, a fox’s head to be exact. And when the light disappeared, there’s a fox tattoo on the back of his right palm.

Naruto gaped, as he flips his hand in front of his face, looking at the tattoo with wide blue eyes. Then, “This is—so _cool_!” He excitedly says, practically jumps up and down in front of the amused fox.

“Thank you, _Shiro_! I don’t really understand but alright! I’ll be waiting for them too!”

The fox looks taken aback by the nickname but it inclined its head, and to Iruka’s ever growing surprise, Naruto nods in happiness, “Sure! Thank you again, ‘tebayo! Visits again sometimes, alright!”

Iruka Umino is (very) relieved to see the white fox jumps away and disappeared to the dark forest, along with Naruto's excited waves. Little did Iruka knows, it’s only the start.

.

.

_“A big, white fox?”_

_“A giant fox, sir. Eight-tailed, white giant fox.”_

_“.......”_

_“It appeared out of nowhere and... and Naruto seems to be perfectly understand it.”_

_“.... Was it a summon?”_

_“It could be, sir. But it—the fox doesn’t talk at all, sir. But Naruto talks to it as if the fox is talking to him.”_

_“And you are sure this fox means no harm?”_

_“Yes sir, i am perfectly sure. It gave Naruto a sign on his right palm. Almost like a seal of some sorts. In fact, Naruto is very happy with the sign.”_

_“...Thank you, Iruka-kun.”_

_“My pleasure, Sandaime-sama.”_

.

.

“WAIT! No, don’t!”

Kakashi is terrified. He is ready to sprang his most lethal _jutsu_ to this giant, black, three-headed dog which just appeared out of no where and starts attacking him. Only his honed reflexes saved him from being torn to pieces by those teeth or those claws. A swat from its tail is enough to send Kakashi fly away, so he really doesn’t want to imagine himself against those teeth or those claws.

And now, his to-be-student, specifically his late sensei’s son, is running out of the clearing to the God-forsaken-demon-dog.

“Stay back, Naruto!”

He barked, trying to sound firm and scary but perhaps he's failing miserably as, to Kakashi's every growing horror, Naruto accelerated instead. And Kakashi can’t just runs out or body flicker out of where he stands right now because one of its head is watching, growling intently at Kakashi. For some reason, it knows how to hit someone in the middle of body flicker, too. Kakashi understand this firsthand when he tried to _kawarimi_ away from the dog.

“He’s not bad, ‘tebayo!” Naruto said, standing tall between the dog and Kakashi, “No, he didn’t try to harm me! He just gave me a test, really!”

Kakashi glanced around, and noted Sakura gaped like a fish behind a bush and heard a thud of Sasuke who just fell down a tree. Good, he’s not the only one to be incredulous, then. But then, to everyone’s (more) surprise, the dog actually complied, as the three heads bows and stares eagerly at Naruto. And Naruto grins.

“So you’re really Shiro’s friends? Are his friends all as big as you?”

The last Hatake blinks. Are... Are they having a conversation?

“Huh,” Naruto blinks. “I see...” Then, another pause, as Naruto tilted his head, frowns and scratched the back of his head, “Eh, what?”

Kakashi looks alarmed as Naruto glances back and forth between him and the pretty much calmer three headed dog.

“Kakashi- _sensei_ ,” Naruto stares.

Kakashi stares back, “What, Naruto?”

“Cerby wants to... err.. help me in this test. Are they allowed to do that? And probably Shiro too since he will be jealous if i don’t ask him too...?”

The silver-haired _jounin_ looks so lost, “Cer..by?”

“It’s their name, _sensei_ , _duh_. Cer—cerbu—cerberus. Didn’t you hear them introduces themselves?”

“No.” Kakashi deadpans.

Naruto blinks. “Really? That’s weird. But, now you know their names, anyway! So, can they participate?”

He really, _really_ wants to say no but three pairs of black eyes stares intently at him and one of the head already growled at him as if it knows what Kakashi thinks. And Kakashi, being a smart man he is, doesn’t answer. Yet. He briefly glanced at Sasuke who (is in awe yet) reluctantly walked closer to Kakashi, and Sakura who is trotting carefully behind the Uchiha.

“Shiro?” Kakashi asked instead. He tried to sound flippant and nonchalant as usual but he's not actually sure how he sounds right now.

“Oooh right, you don’t know yet, it’s my other friend!”

Somehow, Kakashi has a really bad feeling when Naruto touched the fox head tattoo on the back of his palm. The mark glowed red before white smoke filled the space beside the dog and out of the smoke, a white, giant, eight-tailed fox stepped out.

“So?” Naruto asked, practically bouncing in excitement.

Kakashi gulped silently. He tried to ignore how one of the fox's tail practically _smothers_ Naruto in a kind tail-hug, and how Naruto is content to just pats the tail while grinning goofily. It’s not like he can refuse the two abnormal, probably aggressive and dangerous summons in front of him, and it's not like he can't take away that grin si bright on Naruto's face anyway so.. he reluctantly nods.

Naruto _beamed_. Kakashi sweats.

Seriously, Kakashi thinks, that wide smile could be blinding; it's a lethal weapon it should be illegal.

(“Alright, Shiro, Cerby! You both have to meet my team-mates first! That’s the beautiful Sakura-chan and that’s _teme_ duck-butt Sasuke! You probably wants to help Sakura-chan a lot, and just help Sasuke-teme a _liiiitle_ bit. Cause he’s a jerk ‘tebayo.”)

Facing both abnormal summons and three nosy genins is actually hard, as Kakashi occasionally unravels his _sharingan_ merely to _survive_. The cerberus is, surprisingly, _very_ fast; it tossed him around like a fucking rag or scarecrow (ha! puns!) while the white fox looks really, really amused and smug as it simply sits and waits for a right chance to blow Kakashi up. Fortunately, Kakashi is decent enough to duck every energy beams the fox shot by its tails. Kakashi silently apologizes to whoever it is to clean the training ground later.

The tricks with Naruto’s Kage-Bunshin spams, Sasuke’s _Gokakyuu_ , and Sakura’s acting prowess, combined by two giant sentient summons, they easily snatched the bells away from Kakashi. And as the bell-test finished, Kakashi can’t help but feels proud as the bells got tossed around, as nobody wants to lay a claim on it.

“Naruto’s summons do most of the job. So Naruto and Sasuke should get the bells.”

“They’re not summons, Sakura-chan, they are my friends. And i’m dead last anyway, it’s best if you guys graduate, ‘tebayo!”

“Hn. The _dobe_ should graduate.”

Kakashi eye-smiled them, “Congratulations, you all pass!”

Between happiness of his little genins, Kakashi can’t help but feels dread as he sees  the fox head’s tatto and a dog’s head tattoo on Naruto’s hand. He feels like this is just a beginning of the chaos in form of his student, Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

_In a world where Team 7 didn’t got the bell, Naruto would be tied to a log, and they will learn the little meaning of teamwork by lunchboxes. In a world where Kakashi doesn’t need to unravel his sharingan in a petty bell test, Team 7 would still pass, with a tiny-close-to-none respect to one Uzumaki Naruto._

_But this is not that world, and different ways will be carved for the hero._


End file.
